1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter-receiver system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, particularly to a transmitter-receiver system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which can acquire an edited result of data in a plurality of files as a single file to curtail costs on the acquisition side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, “CAMCORDER (Registered Trademark of Sony Corporation)” video cameras become widely available, which record material data such as image data and sound data acquired by shooting and recording on a recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) Some of the video cameras can edit material data.
For example, the video camera edits material data by adding information about mark-in or mark-out to a single file of material data based on the edit operation by a user. When the material data after edited thus obtained is transmitted to another device such as a server, the another device reproduces the material data based on information about mark-in or mark-out added to the material data after edited, and then images and sounds corresponding to the material data after edited are outputted (for example, see JP-A-2003-150494 (pages 15 to 16) (Patent Reference 1)).
In addition, a process will be described with reference to FIG. 1 when a video camera supplies material data that is the edited result of a plurality of files to a material using unit that uses the material data.
The video camera shown in FIG. 1 is connected to the material using unit through a network. In addition, it is supposed that the material using unit shown in FIG. 1 creates and stores an edit list that is information about material data after edited (edited result) therein based on the edit operation by a user.
At Step S11, the material using unit interprets the stored edit list in response to an instruction from the user, and the process goes to Step S12. At Step S12, the material using unit makes a request to the video camera for the edit section of material data in file #1 (material data in file #1 configuring the edited result) based on the edit list over the network. In addition, file #i (i=1, 2, and so on) represents the ith file configuring the edited result.
At Step S31, the video camera accepts the request for the edit section of the file #1, and the process goes to Step S32. At Step S32, the video camera reads the edit section of the file #1 out of the recording medium, transmits it to the material using unit over the network, and the process goes to Step S33.
After the process at Step S12, the process goes to Step S13. The material using unit receives the edit section of the file #1 from the video camera, and the process goes to Step S14. At Step S14, the material using unit makes a request to the video camera for the edit section of the file #2 based on the edit list, and the process goes to Step S15.
At Step S33, the video camera accepts the request for the edit section of the file #2, and the process goes to Step S34. At Step S34, the video camera reads the edit section of the file #2 out of the recording medium, and transmits it to the material using unit.
At Step S15, the material using unit receives the edit section of the file #2 from the video camera. After that, the similar process steps are repeated. Among the files #1 to #N that are the files all configuring the edited result, the edit sections of the files #1 to #N−1 are transmitted from the video camera to the material using unit.
After that, the process goes to Step S16, the material using unit makes a request to the video camera for the edit section of the file #N, and then, the process goes to Step S17.
At Step S35, the video camera accepts the request for the edit section of the file #N, and the process goes to Step S36. At Step S36, the video camera reads the edit section of the file #N out of the recording medium, and transmits it to the material using unit, and the process is ended.
At Step S17, the material using unit receives the edit section of the file #N, and the process goes to Step S18. At Step S18, the material using unit joins (completes) the edit sections of the files #1 to #N received from the video camera, and acquires a single file as an edited result file.